Double Dragon IV
|JP| }}Microsoft Windows }}Nintendo Switch }} | genre = Beat 'em up | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} is a beat 'em up video game in the ''Double Dragon series for PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay In addition to a story mode, the game includes a two-player duel mode and a tower battle mode. Enemies and bosses as well as hidden characters can be unlocked for Story and Duel modes through Tower Mode. Plot After the defeat of the Black Warriors in Double Dragon II, Billy and Jimmy Lee look to spread their Sōsetsuken martial art by establishing dojos around the country. However, they soon face a new threat in a gang called the Renegades, who have teamed up with the Black Warriors to put an end to Billy and Jimmy once and for all. Development Unlike earlier games in the series, this sequel is developed by Arc System Works, who bought the series rights in 2015 after acquiring original publishers Technōs Japan. Several series developers continued to the project, including the original director, character designer, and composer with production led by Arc System Works designer Takaomi Kaneko. The game was announced in late December 2016 via a gameplay trailer. GameSpot had expected a graphical update, similar to Double Dragon Neon, but the new sequel's gameplay and graphics are more akin to the ports made for the Nintendo Entertainment System, with several character sprites taken directly from those titles, rather than the arcade original. The game was released digitally on January 30, 2017, for PlayStation 4 and January 31 for Microsoft Windows. A version for Nintendo Switch was released digitally on September 7, 2017. The game received a limited physical release on the PlayStation 4 on December 8, 2017 by Limited Run Games. Reception (PS4) 49/100 | Destruct = 6/10 | EGM = 6/10 | GI = 6/10 | GSpot = 5/10 | IGN = 3.5/10 | rev1=Metro | rev1Score=30%http://metro.co.uk/2017/02/02/double-dragon-iv-review-when-retro-goes-too-far-6421896/ }} Double Dragon IV received mixed to negative reviews. According to video game review aggregator Metacritic, the PS4 has a score of 49, while the PC version has a score of 50. Destructoid gave it a 6/10, stating "Arc System Work's staunch dedication to the retro aesthetic for Double Dragon IV is admirable, but still falls short of the mark even when juxtaposed to several of the series' own entries." IGN awarded it a score of 3.5/10, saying "Double Dragon 4 is a retro brawler that leans too heavily on elements that haven't aged at all gracefully." Metro said "The ‘80s nostalgia is laid on so thick you could almost choke from it. If you want to pretend there was a long lost, and not very good, NES sequel to Double Dragon then this does the job perfectly." References External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Arc System Works games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Double Dragon Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Windows games Category:Unity (game engine) games Category:Video games scored by Christopher Lennertz Category:Video games scored by Alexander Bornstein Category:Video games scored by Chris Forsgren Category:Video games scored by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Video games scored by Stephen Hilton Category:Video games scored by Michael John Mollo